On the Roof
by In Articulo Mortis
Summary: Kei's feelings towards Tyson come into question, and Ray spots it over dinner...


On the Roof By In Articulo Mortis  
  
*He's just so fucking cheerful, and loud. It makes me sick! He's in my mind all day everyday, even when he's not around he's still there, everything he says to me, every look he gives. I lie in bed at night and he is all I can see. I just hate him so much that I want to be around him all the time.........umm, keep your enemies close? Oh get your mind straight Kai, your a Bay Blader, a danm good one, you don't need them, you don't need Tyson! But why cant I stop watching him, why do I do this to myself, watching him makes me sick to the stomach but I can't take my eyes of him, I just cant. I can dismiss every other feeling, every other emotion I've ever had, but this? Him? I cant get rid of it. Its going to start interrupting my ability to Bay Blade. I cant let that happen!*  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Earth to Kai, come in Kai..."  
  
"KAI?!?!"  
  
"Huh, what?" *Fucking interrupting my thoughts...*. "What do you want Chief?"  
  
"What room do you want, Kai, were here for only one night..?"  
  
"...Whatever..."  
  
"Like I thought, your in with Tyson and Ray, third room down."  
  
*fucking hell, I'm no baby sitter.*  
  
"Oh and Kai?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Were meeting in an hour in the restaurant downstairs, okay?"  
  
"...year, whatever..."  
  
Stepping into the room, it was allot lighter than the corridor he had been standing in. The far wall was almost completely glass, a truly fantastic view of the city. They were high up. Tyson and Ray had both already claimed there beds and were sprawled across them. Tyson leaned up on his elbows and turned towards Kai as he entered.  
  
"Hey Kai, this is gunna be so much fun! Were gunna have a feast tonight, and I guess a pillow fight and..."  
  
"I'm not your fucking baby sitter."  
  
"Oh lighten up Kai" Ray was also on his elbows now.  
  
"Oh for fuck sake..." Kai turned around dumping his one bag by his bed and left.  
  
*I've got an hour, okay, I'll walk, I'll do something to get away from those two.... I need to think. *  
  
Just as he got to the stairway, he glanced at the sign, pointing down to ground level and also one pointing up to the roof.... perfect...  
  
It was a long walk upwards, the steps were shallow and steep, but the strain of it was a welcome distraction for the young man walking up them. The last section of the clime was a ladder leading to a hatch, this was getting better and better, the more remote, the less likely anyone will find him. Pushing thought the hatch, a vast concrete plain opened up before him. The roof was just that, a flat space, no garden or even a plant in sight, but the view was spectacular and there were a few chimneys and such, looking almost surreal poking up through the completely baron landscape.  
  
..Sigh..  
  
Kai sat down behind one of these chimney, so he had something to lean his back against. It was one near the edge and from his place he could see what felt like the hole city.  
  
*This is nice, something, someone is missing though........what?!?! What's that supposed to mean? I'm by myself, like I have always been, I've never need anyone before, I don't now, do I?!? Nobody understands me, they make no effort to, I make no effort to let them, I don't need to be 'dependant' like the others. This whole 'team' thing is only a word, we maybe a bay blade team, but that all I want with them, I don't want to be in a team......I don't want to have to rely on anyone but me to win this tournament. But I have to......I hate it and I hate them for it. *  
  
Kai pulled up is knees and hugged them fierily to his chest. It was a good thing he was alone, he would never forgive himself for letting the tears fall in front of anyone else.  
  
*I'm pathetic, I try to be...I don't know, but right now all I want its for Tyson to put his arms around me......no, no I don't, that's madness, maybe its the height of the building or something, effecting my thoughts, oh god, I've gotta get down, I gotta get out of here..... *  
  
And Kai stood and half walked half ran back to the hatch and away from that thought.  
  
On the way down the steps, he regained his composure and blocked all thinking of that sort, glancing at his watch he realised he was supposed to be down in the restaurant now, and picked up his speed.  
  
The meal went smooth enough, idle chat around the table that Kai didn't take part in, but he did take interest and listened to every word Tyson spoke. When he said something stupid, which was often, he always realised after he had said it and then he would try and back track and he would get this cute blush across his cheeks. On more than one occasion Kai had to concentrate very hard not to smile himself. Ray was sitting opposite him and in perfect view to watch Kai's reactions. It started his mind reeling...  
  
They stayed a long time in the restaurant, them all chatting and Kai was just watching until Tyson stood up and proposed a toast to 'the team'. Surprising everyone at the table Kai, without thinking it though stood up with him and held his glass high and agreed..  
  
"A toast to the team, and to all the success I'm sure we'll have"  
  
Everyone went very silent, this was most unexpected. Kai talking about a team, including himself? But after the shock had settled Ray raised his glass to meet Kai's and everyone else followed suit.  
  
As they were leaving, whilst Tyson and chief were complaining about eating too much, Ray glanced over at Kai and smiled at him. Taken by surprise, Kai smiled back and Ray seemed to brighten up because of it.  
  
*Is it really that rare that I smile? Everyone was so shocked when I toasted them at dinner and if it wasn't for Ray, I think they'd all still be staring at me blankly. And when I just smiled at him, it seemed to mean so much to him, hmm...... I like smiling I guess. Dinner was the most relaxed I've been in a really long time, maybe it was because of my time to think on the roof, but up there I thought about Tyson and him putting hi..... He stopped himself. *  
  
When he got back to the room, only Ray was there.  
  
"Tyson is messing about with Sam at the moment, in there room"  
  
'Sure, ...whatever...."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, umm, that was a really nice toast tonight....." he sort of half smiled.  
  
"It was the same as Tyson said basically, there was nothing great about it" he shrugged.  
  
"No, but from you, in meat a lot. Well, you know, 'team' isn't really a word you like....normally.."  
  
"Hmm, well, you know, Thanks Ray, for standing up to" He smiled, "If you hadn't I think they may have still been staring at me blankly, Heh" and he laughed.  
  
Looking over at Ray he was doing a good shocked face..  
  
"Umm, yeah, like that.....Ray? Are you okay?"  
  
"wow, I've never heard you laugh before, you've never even spoken to me, really, before"  
  
Kai looked down at his feet, embarrassed slightly.  
  
"Hey, sorry Kai, I didn't mean to, umm, just okay. Whatever, I just......."  
  
A loud bang came from the hallway, and then a banging on the door......  
  
"Hey, Guys, Quick let me in........I lost my key......quick.."  
  
That was followed by a screech and a giggle fit.  
  
Kai walked over to the door and opened it. Tyson tumbled in, straight into Kai knocking them both over.  
  
Collecting themselves up, Tyson still laughing glanced at who he had tumbled into a realised it was Kai. Silence.  
  
*Why the fuck are you looking at me like that Tyson, like I've got 3 eyes and ketchup all over my face? Hey, stop it. *  
  
Tyson was stood still, just staring at Kai.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
Tyson turned to Ray and looked utterly lost for words. Ray laughed and turned back to Kai...  
  
"Kai stop smiling, your scaring the poor boy.."  
  
"Heh? Oh, sorry"  
  
Looking back at Tyson he chuckled.  
  
"Fuck!! What?! Huh?"  
  
"Eloquent Tyson, as always" Kai was on a happy roll. Still smiling he went at sat on his bed.  
  
"Kai? Why are you smiling? Why did you laugh? I don't understand.....? Hey, sorry. Umm......"  
  
"Shut up Tyson".  
  
"Guess I'm just in a good mood"  
  
"Hey, I gotta go tell Chief!!"  
  
and he ran out of the room. Lying back on the bed and spreading his arms wide and yawning. This was such a weird feeling, happy and sort of, not worried. un-defensive.  
  
*What is different about today?? Do I really hate Tyson, right? Why is Ray being so nice to me? Why?*  
  
"So? How long have you liked him like this?"  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"Kai, come on, I know these things. How long have you had a 'thing' for Tyson?"  
  
"What? What do you mean? I don't, I mean, well, yes. No, I...Huh?"  
  
*Fuck, does he know? How does he know? If he knows does Tyson??*  
  
"Hey don't worry, I only recognise it because I see it in him too.......?"  
  
*You what??*  
  
"Ray? What are you going on about?"  
  
Kai's smile had long gone now, he was beginning to panic..  
  
"Umm, well, Kai, I don't think your the gossiping type, so I guess I can tell you. Can I just ask one thing first?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't tell Tyson I've told you. He would kill himself probably....okay?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, I guess......"  
  
*What is he saying??? Come on Ray, Spit it out, man.....*  
  
"Well, obviously you know that Tyson looks up to you, big time, yeah?"  
  
"He does?!?!?"  
  
"Are you completely blind?? Hmm, well yeah he does. But the thing is that we are really good friends, okay, but, so, like he talks to me. I mean he talks to everyone, but not about some stuff........Not about you."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Kei, just shut up and listen, okay?. He absolutely loves you man. You know? He memorises the few times you've spoken to him. He talks to me about you constantly. When you vanish, like you do sometimes, you know, time to yourself and stuff, he worries the whole time. He is always afraid of letting you down in battle. He just wants you to notice him, that's why he's always so loud and stuff. He wants your attention, even if it is only you being cross or moody with him. You know? He wants you to respect him as a blader, and as a friend. And if you ever tell him I told you this, oh, I don't know what I'll do but it wont be nice, and just remember that I'm only telling you because I think, no I know that you feel the same about him. Please man, do something about it."  
  
*I cant breath. He feels like that? really? Is ray playing a joke with me to humiliate me? Would he do that? How did he recognise how I felt? Why isn't he bothered by it, I mean, does this mean I'm gay? n o. I just want Tyson. Oh god, I want him. writhing underneath me, oh fuck.*  
  
"Ray? I'm on the roof."  
  
And he turned and left. His mind reeling, and every time it when to some area that he had only today began to full comprehend. He had sexual feeling towards Tyson, it wasn't hate. Running up the steps to were it had first occurred to him. Pushing through the hatch, the view took his breath away. Up here at night was even more fantastic than in the day light. It was almost magical, the whole city was lit up, and the stars above him were bight. He lay down on his back, looking up at the sky.  
  
*How can things change so damn quickly? One minute I think I hate the boy, the next I want to touch him. To feel him, naked flesh against naked flesh. Fuck, this is making me horney. Why did I tell Ray I was up here? It just came out, was it for him or in the hope that he would tell Tyson. Probably the latter. Will he? I want Tyson up here with me. But what would I actually do? I mean, I wouldn't just reach over and touch him? strip him of his ludicrously bight clothing. Watch how his skin glowed in the moon light!?! No, probably not, I'd just sit here, feeling uncomfortable, desperate to touch but to scared to. Too Scared. *  
  
sigh  
  
Closing his eyes he heard something, the hatch doors opening. Tyson stepped out into the dark and into the glow of the moon.  
  
"Kai?" his voice was quiet, like a whisper. He was afraid. What Ray had told him had filled him with hope and fear. If Kai really did want to see him like Ray had said, then what for?  
  
Kai's ears pricked up at the soft call of his name.  
  
*Tyson??*  
  
"Kai?" This time is was louder but no more confident that the first.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
Kai court the hitch in his voice as he said the name.  
  
"Kei? Were are you?"  
  
"Over here" And he stood up so Tyson could see him. He was silhouetted against the lights of the city, standing near the edge.  
  
Tyson's walk towards Kai was un steady, almost fearful. He came to stand next to Kai. Neither wishing to break the silence.  
  
*I can feel him, hear his breathing. I want to hear him pant...*.  
  
He shut the thought of, it wasn't really dark enough to hid a bulge.  
  
"Umm, Ray said you wanted to see me."  
  
"What?" Then he thought, and smiled, realising Ray was being very sneaky, playing cupid. "Umm, yeah."  
  
"What about?" he asked, it was timid, a side of Tyson Kai had only ever imagined, never seen.  
  
"Oh, umm, nothing. I just wanted you to, umm, see the view?"  
  
*Ohh, smooth talking, lover boy. *  
  
"Oh". Tyson was quiet a long wile, when he realised that Kai wasn't planning on speaking he ventured.. "The view is really nice, thanks. Umm, I know you already know this Kai but, well, your a really good Bay Blader, and um I guess I just wanted to say thanks for staying on our team...?"  
  
"Hey, thanks for keeping me. After my dissing you lot all the time. Your good to Ty."  
  
"Ty? Heh Heh, I like that." He turned to Kai and accidentally brushed his hand, he hadn't realised he was standing so close. He sucked in his breath a little to obviously. "Umm, sorry, I um, didn't mean to.."  
  
*Oh, that touch. I've touched him before, I mean he knocked me over earlier, what was different bout that. It was electric!! I think he felt it too *.  
  
Tyson looked away, and in a moment of confidence, Kai stepped that little bit closer to him and stood facing him. Tyson still looked away. Bring his hand up to brush Tyson's jaw line he brought his head up to look at him, still holding his chin very delicately Kai smiled.  
  
"You okay? Your very quiet?"  
  
Tyson was completely frozen, in a mix of fear of not being able to resist Kai standing so close and fear also of getting the wrong end of the stick and Kai laughing at him.  
  
"Mmm, umm, Kai?"  
  
"Yes?" he arched his eyebrows a little.  
  
"I...can I....umm, Kai can I...?  
  
"Can you what Ty?"  
  
Kai was still smiling, enjoying this new timid, unsure Tyson.  
  
All Tyson could look at was Kai, his smiling mouth, his soft lips. How long had wanted to push his own lips against his?  
  
Kai let his hand fall from Tyson's chin.  
  
*He's so much smaller than me, standing this close. I must be fairly intimidating.*  
  
Tyson closed his eyes and swallowed. He very carefully placed the palm of his hand on Kai's chest, and spread his fingers. He was full ready to get a slap or something of the like across his face, but just as he was thinking that it would be worth it, Kai slid both his arms around Tyson and one palm came to rest in small of his back and the other at the back of his neck.  
  
*Fuck, just get closer, Tyson, please show me you want me to.*  
  
Almost in answer Tyson raised his other hand and put it along side his other hand still resting on Kai's chest. He began slowly, still unsure, sliding then gently down Kei's shirt. Kai caught his breath in his throat. arching ever so slightly into the touch. He slid his own hands down Tyson's back, following the curves of his young shoulder blades, and finally finding the grove of his spine. Tyson, unable to stop him self let out a slight moan, and buried his head in Kai's strong chest.  
  
*Do that again Tyson, that sound, oh god.*  
  
Kai was stroking Tyson's hair, he could feel his hot breaths on his chest.  
  
*Are you sobbing Tyson? Hey, Oh god, I'm sorry, What have I done.*  
  
He looked down,  
  
"Tyson? What's wrong, I'm sorry."  
  
the face that looked up at him was a thing he will never forget, the little face was so full of love it stopped him in his tracks. He had never seen anything like it before. Bending down he kissed the soft lips lightly.  
  
*Not even in my imagination could you have felt like this, let me in Tyson, I want to taste you, I want to explore you, to know you.*  
  
Ty granted access and Kai slid his tongue into the warmth of Tyson's mouth, he tasted of spearmint chewing gum and strawberry jellies.  
  
Pushing his hands lower, Kai held Tyson's hips firmly, when Tyson made no show of dislike, he smoothed one hand over the roundness of Ty's tight ass.  
  
"MMmm" Ty mumbled a moan into there kiss.  
  
pulling him closer by his ass, Kai hissed as he felt Ty's erection knock his own.  
  
Breaking the kiss he stepped away, taking Tyson bye the hand and leading him a little further from the edge and more into the dark. Looking into Tyson's eyes he saw pure hunger, a sexually naivety but a desperation to feel. Taking it as a green light, he pulled the smaller boy to him and took the bold step of running his hands over his chest, under the t-shirt. His chest was taut and smooth, except two small, hard nubs.  
  
as he ran his finger over one of them..  
  
"Ohh, Kai"  
  
*I love it when you say my name, say it again, Ty.*  
  
"Say mine name again"  
  
"Kai"  
  
He pulled the t-shirt right over Ty's head, exposing his naked flesh to the moon light. I glowed just like he thought it would, letting Tyson remove his own shirt they stood there, both shirtless, both hungry, both hard.  
  
"You ever done this before, Ty?"  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Nor have I, not with a guy anyway..."  
  
Ty kissed him on the lips gently, then began trailing feathery kisses along his jaw line, then down his neck. Liking over Kai's Adams apple he got a moan of appreciation. Carrying on down over his chest he flicked his tongue out over Kai's lift nipple, it hardened to his touch.  
  
"Ohh, fuck Ty."  
  
Smiling against the taller boys nub he worked at it some more, gently biting it enjoying the reaction it had. Giving the other the same attention he carried on licking and touching and kissing the broad chest in front of him. Then Kai stepped away from him again, returning the pleasure he had been given. Kai was growing painfully hard in his tight trousers.  
  
*Is it possible to come just from this? Not even touching my hardness?*  
  
But it seemed Ty was having the same problems because he reached down and released Kai from his entrapment, pulling both boxers and trousers down around his ankles. Wilts seeing to his own, he watched Kai step out of his fallen clothing.  
  
When finally both were sanding there, naked, and exposed on the roof of a building in a busy city at night, Tyson was the one to speak..  
  
"God, your beautiful."  
  
*Beautiful? Me? I never even considered myself beautiful. I'm nothing comparer to you.*  
  
Shivering, Kai took Ty's lips again, this time it was hard and desperate, teeth clashing and both tongues struggling. Kai leant forward and pushed one thigh up between Tyson's legs. Throwing his head back, breaking the kiss, Tyson moaned loud, and raw, like an animal.  
  
*Fuck, oh god, do that again. That sound...oh fuck.*  
  
Tyson was rocking his hips against Kai, brushing there hard lengths together, creating an electricity that neither could have imagined before. This kiss had been somewhat sacrificed to panting now, still they were standing, the concrete wasn't very inviting. Breaking contact again, leaving Ty groaning and pleading Kai noticed a blanket and pillows lying near the hatch.  
  
Smiling to himself he silently thanked Ray. And pushed Tyson backwards towards it.  
  
Once lying down, Ty on his back and Kai leaning over him, the kiss slowed and there movements became less frantic. Tyson was to gone with the feeling to even think about how the blanket got there, he was just moaning and pleading with Kai to never stop this feeling.  
  
"Hmm, Kai, I, Hmm..."  
  
"Ty?"  
  
"Oh God, Kai, Ughh.......oh,...."  
  
"Oh, Yess, huh, Tyson?"  
  
"Kai, I love, uhh, you"  
  
"Humm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Ty? Umm, I love you. Tyson, answer me this......hmm, are you ready to try entering or you want me to suck you off?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Okay, angel, we'll leave that for next time...."  
  
"next time" echoed Tyson.  
  
Kai crawled down to Tyson's hardness, playing his tongue on his tip for a moment, he ducked his head engulfing as much of it as he could.  
  
"UGHhhuh"  
  
Then pulling up again running his tongue hard along the underside, creating suction to rival the pull of a black hole, and murmuring low sounds rumbling vibrations along Ty's length he started bobbing his head using his free hand to squeeze and play with his balls.  
  
Tyson was completely out of it but this stage, crying out and almost in tears with pleasure. Kai had to hold his hips to stop the bucking up and Ty from fucking his face.  
  
Kai could feel it coming and sure enough, Ty's muscles tightened and crying out one last time he filled Kai's mouths with his seed. This Kai swallowed eagerly.  
  
Letting go Ty crashed, completely spent just sprawled on the blankets for a few minuets. He subsequently looked so peaceful and spent that Kai didn't have the heart to raise him and turned the other way to deal with his own need. kneeling back on his heals he, at long last put his hand around his throbbing cock and put his thumb pad on his tip, rubbing gently.  
  
Forgetting everything around him, he was startled when two warm arms circled his waist and pulled his hands away from his self pleasuring, they were subsequently replaced by two smaller hands, one circling his shaft, pulling up and down, and the other playing with his sensitive balls. he arched up wards, his head going back to rest on the shoulder behind him, Ty's face pressed to his cheek, his tongue lashing out at intervals licking the corner of his panting mouth. Ty, being smaller was finding it hard to keep Kai still whilst pumping him. He was picking up speed and Kai was bucking violently although he was trying not to. Turning his head he kissed Ty passionately on the lips as his body stiffened and he shot his jiz out over Ty's hand and the concrete. Both boys leaned back and fells into the softness left for them by Ray. Rolling over and taking the smaller Ty in his arms, he hooked the blankets over them, so they were cocooned together in them, Tyson sighed sleepily.  
  
"Night, Ty."  
  
"Night, Kai. And, umm, I love you?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kai felt Tyson smile against his chest before he drifted into the land of nod.  
  
Ray smiled to himself, seeing the two of them all huddled up in the sheets was really good, the corners of his smile weren't all up though, his mind drifted to the time he had been rejected by a past team mate. And how ever much he liked this team, the White Tigers were still in his heart, especially one of them. Turning, he creped through the hatch and down into there room, his room, his empty room were he was alone.  
  
In Articulo Mortis. 


End file.
